warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Xarl
Legion Badge]] Xarl was a Tactical Marine and Battle-Brother of the Night Lords Traitor Legion's 1st Claw (squad), 10th Company. Nostraman by birth, he took part in the Great Crusade, Horus Heresy, and the Long War that followed. By the time of the 41st Millennium he was serving under Talos Valcoran aboard the Covenant of Blood, captained by his former Sergeant, the Possessed Chaos Space Marine known as "The Exalted". Talos was subject to the manipulations of his immediate superior, as well as those of the powerful Chaos Lord Abaddon the Despoiler, which placed him and his warriors in mortal danger time and again. History Xarl grew up with Talos Valcoran in the hive city of Nostramo Quintus on Nostramo and were members of the same street gang, fighting for survival on the unforgiving streets of the perpetual night world. Later, both friends were inducted into the VIIIth Legion, becoming fully-fledged Legionaries and served alongside one another in 1st Claw (squad), 10th Company during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy in the 30th and 31st Millennia. Xarl's skill with his double-handed Chainsword made him the deadliest warrior in the 10th Company, and gave Talos and 1st Claw much of its clout within the warband. Over the course of the next ten millennia, Xarl would continue to fight alongside Talos in his power struggle with their Chaos Lord "The Exalted" during both the Fall of Vilamus, and later during their return to the former Night Lords world of Tsagualsa, where their Primarch Konrad Curze had been slain millennia earlier by the Callidus assassin M'Shen. Death When the Night Lords returned to Tsagualsa, true to their nature, they terrorised the planet's population. But retribution soon came in the form of the Genesis Chapter, a Successor Chapter of the First Founding Ultramarines. During the ensuing battle, the Echo of Damnation was boarded by Genesis Chapter Space Marines, and soon Xarl and Cyrion found themselves in a desperate battle against the Chapter's 3rd Company Champion, Tolemion. Though Xarl took savage wounds from the Champion's powerful Thunder Hammer, he finally managed to slay Tolemion with Talos' Power Sword. However, he soon succumbed to the numerous wounds he had taken. After Talos' arrival, he collapsed into his friend's arms and died. This act enraged Talos, who went on to pursue and destroy the Genesis Chapter's Strike Cruiser in retaliation for his friend's death. Personality Xarl was infamous for his blunt and brutal behavior and opinions of the galaxy around him. Like Talos, he was raised at the core of the gang culture on Nostramo. He was also a firm believer in the idea that Chaos and the corruption it brought were not allies in the Long War and that they should be avoided as much as possible. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' - Xarl's power armour was an amalgamation of scavenged pieces won in battle or taken from the bodies of fallen brothers of the Night Lords Legion. *'Two-Handed Chainsword' *'Bolter' *'Legion Gladius' Sources *Night Lords Novel Series: **''Soul Hunter'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Void Stalker'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden Category:X Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Night Lords